


Рабы/Slaves

by Melina_Divine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предканон.<br/>История о том, как Агрон и Дуро попали в рабство<br/>Pre-Canon.<br/>This is a story about how Agron and Duro became slaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рабы/Slaves

Они были пьяны. Все до единого. Спали мертвецким сном. Тяжёлый дух густого перебродившего вина стоял в хижинах. 

У их вождя, Сигарда, родился сын, такой крупный младенец, что повитухи боялись, Агна не разродится. Пир не прекращался до рассвета. И когда мужчины разбредались по своим хижинам, некоторые едва стояли на ногах.

‒ Он мне сказал, что я никогда не буду драться, как отец! ‒ не переставал повторять Агрон, и ярость, всегда бурлившая в нём, не унялась, несмотря на то, что он напился чуть не до бесчувствия.  
‒ Ложись! Я не хочу больше слышать про Хардвига! Осторожнее, не наступи на кого-нибудь!  
‒ Если он ещё… ‒ продолжал бормотать Агрон, сваливаясь на шкуру.  
‒ Спи, Агрон! ‒ прикрикнул на брата Дуро. ‒ От тебя воняет, как от козла!  
‒ Я отрежу его язык… если он ещё… и засуну ему в задницу… Почему я не беру себе жену?! Почему я не беру себе жену?! Ты же знаешь, Дуро?.. Я обещал… Когда они отрубили Велтену голову… Я поклялся…  
‒ Я знаю!  
‒ Он опять приходил ко мне во сне и говорил…  
‒ Спи, Агрон!  
‒ Надо было закопать его прах поглубже… Тогда бы он не вернулся.  
‒ Угомонись! И засыпай, ради всех богов! Уже светает!  
‒ Я только… О-ох… ‒ Агрон заворочался на шкуре и через несколько секунд послышался громкий храп.

Агрон не знал, сколько проспал, но голова гудела, когда он проснулся от того, что Дуро тряс его за плечо.

‒ Вставай! Вставай! ‒ кричал брат. ‒ Хатты!  
‒ Ты сдурел?! ‒ поморщился Агрон и попытался скинуть с себя руку Дуро.  
‒ Ты что, не слышишь? Они напали на нас!

И только теперь Агрон услышал вопли и крики, увидел, что мать и сёстры судорожно собирают какие-то вещи, а младшая, Зелда, плачет и жмётся к ногам Дуро.

Он тотчас поднялся на ноги и схватил гладий, с которым не расставался даже ночью. Он оставил его себе после одной из стычек с римлянами, хотя жрица едва не прокляла его за то, что Агрон отказался пожертвовать этот трофей богу войны. Опускать такой превосходный меч в болото он не собирался ‒ достаточно было всех тех бесчисленных трофеев, что он отдал Вотану за годы распрей с римлянами, хаттами и бруктерами. Гладий не раз спасал ему жизнь и владел им Агрон лучше любого другого воина племени.

‒ Уходите! ‒ коротко крикнул Агрон. ‒ Дуро, уводи их! ‒ приказал он.  
‒ Они убьют тебя! ‒ мотнул головой Дуро. ‒ Ты едва держишься на ногах!  
‒ Они убьют нас всех, если вы останетесь! Уходите! ‒ осатанело заорал Агрон.

Агрон вышел из хижины, оглянулся. И первое, что он увидел ‒ пламя на крыше хижины Сигарда. А второе ‒ на него с дикими воплями неслись двое хаттов. В руках у них были дубины, а дротик он заметил только тогда, когда тот пролетел у него над головой. Агрон кинулся на врагов – его вид и крики были так страшны, что хатты вдруг даже попятились, но почти сразу пришли в себя – и завязалась схватка. Агрон атаковал, один из хаттов пытался ударить его дубиной, но Агрону удалось увернуться, второй норовил пронзить его фрамеей, но Агрон пустил в ход гладий и, после нескольких ударов, фрамею удалось выбить из рук противника. Хатт бросился на него безоружным, схватил за руку в тот момент, когда Агрон вынужден был снова уходить от дубины первого. Агрон рванулся, попытавшись выпрямится, дубина задела его плечо. От неожиданности и боли, и ещё от того, что не успел до конца протрезветь, Агрон ослабил хватку ‒ гладий выскользнул из рук, он наклонился, чтобы поднять меч, и тут на него навалился первый хатт, он размахнулся своей дубиной и Агрон успел подумать только о том, что ещё мгновение – и эта махина опустится ему на лицо, ломая кости, превращая в кровавое месиво нос, лоб, щёки и рот. Он закричал, выставил вперёд руки ‒ ещё мгновение, и на них рухнул хатт, всей своей тяжестью. Агрон не сразу понял, что произошло, изо рта противника на него полилась кровь, тело хатта дёрнулось, глаза остановились. Агрон перевёл взгляд на его грудь ‒ из неё торчал наконечник фрамеи. Кто-то проткнул нападавшего, пока Агрон готовился к смерти.

Дуро! Это был Дуро! Пока Агрон выбирался из-под мёртвого тела, Дуро схватился со вторым хаттом и они покатились по земле. И тут Агрон, наконец, обрёл силу, поднял гладий и кинулся на врага, оторвал хатта от брата, бросил противника на землю, придавил ногой и с размаху всадил ему в спину гладий. Ему на ноги брызнула кровь.

‒ Ты чуть не отправился к праотцам, ‒ хрипло сказал Дуро, поднимаясь.  
‒ Я сказал тебе уводить мать и сестёр! ‒ рыкнул Агрон.

Он вернулся в хижину, схватил мать за руку, Зелду закинул на плечо, словно мешок, другой сестре, средней, Идан, приказал держаться рядом. Их хижина находилась с краю, и уйти было проще, чем другим. Агрон помог матери и сёстрам перебраться через невысокую плетёную ограду.

Они вчетвером – сёстры, мать и Дуро ‒ побежали в сторону леса, а Агрон позволил себе лишь несколько коротких мгновений проводить их глазами, а потом развернулся и сам ринулся в другую сторону ‒ к хижине вождя.

У хижины уже лежали бездыханными тела его сородичей, а крыша теперь была вся объята пламенем. Агрон помедлил секунду и ступил внутрь. Там, на полу, у входа возились двое, израненные, хатт и херуск, едва живые, они пытались одолеть друг друга прежде, чем кого-то из них первым одолеет смерть. Агрон лишь приблизил эту встречу. Одним точным ударом в сердце он отправил хатта в загробный мир.

А в глубине хижины, там, где находился очаг, и там где спали Сигард, Агна и их младенец, Агрону открылось страшное зрелище ‒ перед постелью лежало обезглавленное тело вождя. Багряная лужа разлилась на том месте, где прежде была голова. Тело с неестественно вывернутой рукой, неровный срез на шее, едва видный остов шейного позвонка в кровавой мякоти. 

Агрон посмотрел по сторонам, обвёл глазами хижину, надеясь увидеть голову Сигарда, но её не было. Вдруг он вскрикнул и отпрянул, но не от очередного трупа, а от неожиданности. Сверху начала падать горящая солома, но Агрон, вместо того, чтобы выбираться из хижины, сделал ещё несколько шагов вглубь. У детской колыбели лежала Агна, тоже убитая. Её закололи.

Агрон думал, что и младенца не пощадили. Он склонился над колыбелью ‒ ребёнок был жив. Он не плакал, охрип от плача. Его лицо морщилось в попытках произвести крик, но тщетно.

‒ Всемогущие боги, ‒ выдохнул Агрон и вытащил ребёнка из колыбели.

Он не знал, что ему делать с младенцем, как спасти его, если придётся снова драться. Агрон думал только о том, что у него на руках сын вождя и ему нужно унести дитя в безопасное место.

‒ Тише, ‒ говорил он, прижимая к себе младенца. ‒ Тише! ‒ Хотя ребёнок не плакал, только странно хрипел и толкался в его руках.

Агрон вышел из хижины и побежал в сторону леса. Хаттов не было видно, по меньшей мере, живых. Только мёртвые и умирающие.

Им удастся выбраться. А там ‒ он передаст младенца своей матери и сёстрам, и они…

Удар оказался неожиданным и очень сильным. За ним последовал второй, и Агрон покачнулся. Его ударили в спину, вероятно, дубиной – успело мелькнуть у него в голове. Руки не удержали ребёнка. Он осел на колени. Падая, Агрон увидел перед собой землю и серый свёрток… Дальше была чернота.

Агрон очнулся от того, что его будто били ‒ короткими и резкими глухими ударами и тычками. Было больно. Он открыл глаза и понял, что находится в повозке. Повернул голову и увидел рядом Дуро. Тот словно спал. Его голова свешивалась на грудь и подпрыгивала на кочках.

‒ Дуро? ‒ позвал он хрипло и протянул руку, чтобы потормошить брата.

На мгновенье ему стало страшно. Что если Дуро?..

Но Дуро открыл глаза, и Агрон сразу забыл про всю свою боль.

‒ Слава богам! Ты очнулся! ‒ Дуро кинулся к брату и обнял его.  
‒ Где мать и сёстры? ‒ тут же спросил Агрон.  
‒ Они ушли с другими женщинами, детьми и стариками.  
‒ Почему ты?.. Ты же обещал быть с ними!  
‒ Я не женщина, я воин, брат! Кем бы я был, если бы сбежал?!  
‒ А младенец? ‒ вдруг вспомнил Агрон. ‒ Сын Сигарда?  
‒ Я ничего не знаю о нём, ‒ покачал головой Дуро.  
Агрон умолк.  
‒ Почему нас не убили? ‒ спросил он вскоре.  
‒ Взяли в плен, брат. Они продадут нас в рабство. Римлянам.

***

‒ Что умеют делать эти… рабы? ‒ спросил презрительно толстяк-римлянин, показывая на Агрона и Дуро.  
‒ Они прекрасные воины, господин. Только посмотри на их… ‒ нахваливал свой товар работорговец.  
‒ Откуда они родом?  
‒ С земель к востоку от Рейна.  
‒ Дикие германцы, ‒ скривился римлянин. ‒ Сомневаюсь, что они смогут работать на винодельне.  
‒ Посмотри на их мускулы, господин. Они выносливые как…  
‒ Сто динариев за всех четверых! ‒ выкрикнул другой римлянин, который пришёл раньше толстяка, со своим чернокожим рабом, и вместе они внимательно рассматривали «живой товар». До Агрона и Дуро донеслись обрывки их разговора: «И этих двух германцев, господин. Из них может выйти толк».


End file.
